


Before Memory Fades Completely

by wavewright62



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/pseuds/wavewright62





	Before Memory Fades Completely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/gifts).



When we were young, you taught me to swim here. You held me around the waist to support me, guided my arms. In later lessons, you let your hand guide my arm, then continued stroking down, teasing the nipple in passing.

We would sunbathe on the rocks after the swim, licking away "salt." So many bites on my body, how was I to know one was from a water-beast and not you?

Now I drift away, let the water take me away, away from you. I shall find a secluded fjørd to hide, far from your viole(n)t eyes.


End file.
